


Jeongin isn't straight

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chan is there to help, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innie is confused, Intense makeout, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, enjoy, slight smut but not rlly, these tags are cringey but the story kinda is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Jeongin has been feeling weird things for the leader of stray kids..more specifically romantic things, but it can't be anything, he's straight after all.Right?___or the one where Jeongin is confused about his feelings and Chan helps him.





	Jeongin isn't straight

**Author's Note:**

> i love how this came out, i wrot eit in like an hour, please enjoy and don't leave hate.  
love u all
> 
> mwah!

“When someone gets to a certain age, they will begin to feel different things for different people, and uhm... that’s when you start doing all the kissy stuff.”

Those were the words that had been playing in Jeongin’s head repeatedly for the past month, words from a conversation he had had with his mother back when he was the small and moody age of twelve, back when he could care less about any of that.

However, these days, Jeongin had been thinking about it more and more.

You see, the maknae never really knew if he had those feelings for girls, he had, of course, had a few girlfriends in his life, he liked hanging out with them and holding their hands and cuddling with them, he just wasn’t so sure about the idea of kissing or any of the other things his friends (From school, all of Stray kids were mega gay) spoke about.

He had never experienced any out of the norm feelings for the same gender.

That is, until now, anyways.

Jeongin wasn’t exactly sure if the feelings his mom spoke about were the ones he had been feeling towards the leader of stray kids, but he knew they weren’t the normal feelings he should have for his Hyung.

They were different from the way he had felt about all his past girlfriends, he wanted to kiss Chan sometimes, he wanted to be in his embrace and be showered with his love.

It was subtle, at the start, his heart fluttering every time their hands so much as brushed, or Chan lifted his shirt for STAY to see at their concerts, however, it had grown to become more intense, craving for his Hyung’s affection and love, even more than he usually had.

Never had Jeongin ever felt feelings for a guy, he was straight after all, and these feelings scared him.

The boy had always told himself it was simply admiration, wanting to be so close to chan. However, he had this nagging voice in the back of his mind, one that would make him think about how amazing it would feel to have the older kiss him, their soft lips pressing as they moved together and thing slowly heated up and-

Yeah, he was straight.

He had gone to Woojin for advice, seeking the eldest’s guidance in the matter, however, when he told him, the bear like man simply told him that if he felt that way he should talk to Chan, maybe he could help him.

After that piece of not very helpful advice from Woojin, the youngest went to Jisung and Minho, who were, in Jeongin’s mind, the masters of all things gay feelings and hormones.

Unfortunately, that conversation concluded with Jisung telling him he simply needed to get dicked down, Jeongin in panicked retaliation shooting back that maybe he was the one that needed to get dicked down, Minho agreeing, and then the blonde being kicked out of his own room for hours while the two did the dirty.

After a few days of careful thought and consideration, Jeongin decided maybe Woojin was right, it wouldn’t be the first time, and maybe, just maybe, the best idea would be to talk to their leader about what he was feeling.

His knocks echoed throughout the entire stray kid’s home as Jeongin knocked on Changbin and Chan’s room, his fist seemingly heavy and his heart beating at a rapid pace.

It took a minute for anything to happen, and Jeongin turned to walk away, slight relief flooding him at the idea that Chan wasn’t inside, when he heard the door open.

“Hey Innie.” His Hyung’s voice cheered, and Jeongin whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of Chan in nothing but sweatpants. “Sorry, I just got out of the shower, wanna come in?”

This was Jeongin’s chance, he could’ve easily said no and its okay and don’t worry and he could’ve left, HE COULD’VE LEFT!

But he was determined, so, without looking up from where his gaze settled at his shoes, too worried about accidently staring at Chan’s toned chest and embarrassing himself, he shot the boy a shy smile and nod, and walked into the room behind him, shutting the door with a trembling hand.

Awkwardly, Jeongin took a seat on Chan’s bed, the elder moving his chair over and sitting down on it across from him, smiling brightly and seemingly missing the way Jeongin was fiddling with his fingers nervously, or the way his leg shook slightly.

“was there something you wanted to talk about Innie?” Jeongin wanted to scream because damn, why did he always have to be so nice, that was why he had Jeongin feeling all these weird things for him. “Or did you just come in here to see me get dressed?’

It was a joke, Jeongin knew from the way it was said, if the chuckle Chan let out after it hadn’t given that fact away, however, Jeongin could merely let out a very forced and choked laugh, face lighting up like a Christmas tree because all he could think of was the fact that he really would come in just to watch him get dressed.

“w-well…” the maknae trailed off, voice croaky and trembling, he shut his eyes and told himself to breathe. “I-I’ve been having weird feelings lately, uhm... for, f-for a guy…”

The look on Chan’s face was the same one Jeongin had seen when they first debuted as nine, he seemed less shocked than Jeongin would’ve liked, prouder and ... happy?

“That’s perfectly normal Innie.” The way the elder spoke made Jeongin’s insides melt. “do you mean... like friendship... or more?”

“M-more I think.” The youngest’s voice quavered slightly, and he was pretty sure he looked ridiculous, worked up about something so small. “I- uhm… they make my heart flutter and not in like a ‘sweet friendly’ way, like in a ‘I kinda wanna kiss them’ way? If that makes sense... I just... I’ve never felt this way about a boy- or a girl before...”

“well, do you know you’re definitely straight Innie? Because that sounds an awful lot like what Felix described to me when he started dating Changbin.”

“I don’t know!” Jeongin snapped, and he immediately shrunk back into himself after the words slipped out of his mouth, looking back down at his shoes. “I-I’m sorry Hyung, this is all just kind of confusing and I don’t know because, well...”

Oh god, this was the moment he was going to be judged, eighteen, he was eighteen and-

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Of course, Jeongin expected some sort of gasp, or a look of judgment at the very LEAST.

What he didn’t expect was for the elder’s features to soften even more than they already had, if that was even possible, and for him to lean close and lift his chin so their gazes met.

“Innie, that’s nothing to be self-conscious about.” He promised, and for some reason Jeongin automatically believed him, at this point Chan could say pigs flew and Jeongin would agree, they were just so, so very close and Chan was shirtless and he was looking deep into his eyes and oh god he knew he was blushing. “do you trust me?”

That was the stupidest question in the world, Jeongin would literally put his life in Chan’s hands if he asked, if Chan told him to jump from a bridge, Jeongin would probably do it because he trusted Chan to find a way where he wouldn’t die.

“More than anything.” Was his soft response, just barely above a whisper, however, he couldn’t meet Chan’s gaze anymore, eyes trained on the elder’s lips, which were progressively moving closer to his, until their breathes were mingling.

“Good.” Was the last word he heard before Chan pressed his lips flush against Jeongin’s own.

Even in the blonde’s fantasy, he never imagined Chan’s lip would be this soft, they tasted of mint and coffee, most likely from his gum and the liquid he was continuously downing to get himself to stay awake.

It was awkward, Jeongin had absolutely no idea what on earth he was doing, but that didn’t stop him from closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss, even if Chan was the one doing all the work, and when the elder began to lick his way into the younger’s mouth, all Jeongin could do was gasp.

“Is this okay baby?” Chan didn’t move from his mouth as he asked, their lips still pressed together and Jeongin missing the feeling of them properly kissing.

Jeongin wasn’t going to lie to himself, the pet name had shivers racing up and down his spine like a motorcycle, and he was sure he wanted to be addressed like that by his Hyung every single day.

A nod of confirmation and desperation was all it took for Chan to press their lips together properly again, going straight in with exploring Jeongin’s mouth, which was begging for more of the attention it was being given.

After a while the position got awkward, sitting across from each other, and Chan moved from his chair to the bed, sitting beside Jeongin and pulling the younger boy onto his lap so he was straddling him.

With the new position, Jeongin could move his hands to rest on Chan’s shoulders, playing with his hair every few seconds and letting out small whimper’s as Chan massage the bare skin of his waist, hands under his shirt.

Too caught up in the moment, Jeongin hadn’t even noticed that he had grinded down onto Chan’s lap until the elder let out a grunt that the younger boy craved to hear many more of, continuing to do so, chasing the noises Chan let out and the pleasure of his hard on rubbing the material of his jeans with every thrust of his hips.

After collecting himself, Chan got a hang of what they were doing, mouth moving from Jeongin’s mouth, pulling a whimper from the boy, and going to suck and lick spots into his neck as he thrusted upwards, as if fucking the maknae, but with clothes on.

“Ch-Chan I- we should s-stop.” Jeongin whispered through his small moans as their actions became too intense, knowing fair and well that if they continued he would come in his pants ridiculously fast. “I-I might... y-you know.”

“It’s okay.” Chan reassured him, now moving his hands down into the back of Jeongin’s jeans, gripping his ass fiercely and drawing a long moan from the boy on his lap. “I’m close to baby, you look so pretty on top of me like this.”

Those were the words that had Jeongin spilling into his pants, a loud moan stumbling from his open mouth as he did, and he was sure the whole dorm heard it, but he could care less.

Chan came quickly after, still thrusting his hips upwards into Jeongin until they both felt oversensitive and tired.

The two collapsed next to each other on Chan’s bed, both pulling off their messy bottoms and replacing them, (Jeongin borrowed a pair of Chan’s boxers, which were too big for him, and Chan found that absolutely adorable) before cuddling into each other and closing their eyes, exhausted.

“Hyung.” Jeongin didn’t move from where he was snuggled into Chans chest, nor did he open his eyes. “I think I definitely like you.”

“I know.” The Australian hummed nonchalantly, grip tightening on Jeongin’s waist. “You aren’t exactly subtle when you check me out you know.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but blush at this, and even though Chan didn’t say he liked him back, Jeongin had a fair idea that he did, considering his actions earlier.

“thank you for that Hyung, helping me.”

“Pfft, if that’s helping I am happy to help any time, trust me.”

“Horny bastard.”


End file.
